This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for obtaining fertilizing solutions from water directly contacted with exhaust gases of stationary engines using fossil fuels and ozone gas derived from an ozone generator.
In an earlier patented invention by Mikel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,671 there was described a system for enhancing the fertilizing characteristics of irrigation water. While extremely effective as a system for producing and adding fertilizing ingredients to irrigation water, the present invention seeks to improve the Mikel system and to further maximize desirable exhaust gas emissions in the solution, preferably derived from natural gas fired compressor engines and adding ozone gas derived from an ozone generator. In this manner, the present invention provides a solution which may be utilized for promoting crop growth or as a starting material for instance, for urea production.
In a number of areas of the world, it is possible to tap underground sources of natural gas by relatively simple wells and equipment. Moreover, in many geographical areas where natural gas can be easily extracted and secured, such areas are also suitable for agricultural growth.
As one of the three most important fuels, natural gas is an important mineral commodity of commerce. The gas consists predominantly of a mixture of gaseous hydrocarbons found in rocks of the earth's crust, sometimes at shallow depths below the surface. It is produced from gas and oil wells and is widely distributed through pipelines. Because of its excellent combustion characteristics and fluid properties, natural gas is highly regarded as a fuel for residential, commercial, and industrial uses.
Deposits of natural gas are found in about 30 of the states of the United States and in many foreign countries. Accumulations occur characteristically in rocks of sedimentary origin (sandstones, limestones, and shales), where structural relationships have provided a trap to arrest the migratory movement of the fluids.
In the United States, certain farming areas in the Mid-West, for example, overlie petroleum deposits. In these areas, it is not uncommon for farmers to drill a well so as to tap a fuel source such as natural gas and then use this gas to power a combustion engine which is used to drive machinery. Mid-Western agricultural areas are also transversed by natural gas pipelines in which compressors, used to maintain the flow of gas, are themselves driven by engines powered with natural gas. Still other agricultural areas are near thermal power plants which use a variety of fuels to produce electricity. Each of these locations produces, as a by-product of combustion operations, oxides of nitrogen and carbon which are soluble in water.
In some geographical areas which have alkali soil, salts present in the soil are deleterious to crop growth. Such soil may also have poor water penetration which will inhibit crop growth and resultant crop yield. Other areas have imbalanced pH soil which prevents release of plant nutrients and inhibits the desirable decay of organic matter in the soil.
Needless to say, it is desirable, if not necessary, to also provide means for fertilizing agricultural crops to stimulate growth and secure the greatest crop yield. While a soluble form of nitrogeous compounds and carbon dioxide is not a complete fertilizer in and of itself, such a mixture is one of the most important constituents added to soil for ensuring a supply of the nutrients needed.
Combustion engines using fossil fuels make use of air to provide oxygen necessary for combustion. Approximately four-fifths of the intake air to the engine is nitrogen which does not enter into the combustion process per se, but rather is converted, at least to some extent, into the various oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x). The exhaust gases: CO.sub.2, nitrogen oxides such as NO, NO.sub.2 and other nitrogenous compounds, sulphur oxides (SO.sub.x such as SO.sub.2) are partially soluble in water or capable of being suspended in water and provide a solution that may be used by plants as a fertilizer. Fortuitously, the exhaust materials which result from the combustion process and which would otherwise be polluting the atmosphere are instead converted into a desirable fertilizing solution for promoting crop growth.
Hence, those concerned with stimulation of crop growth and utilization of various geographical areas for agricultural purposes have recognized a significant need for a system which improves soil characteristics and reduces air pollution at a modest cost while at the same time provides an ample supply of fertilizing solution. The present invention fulfills this need.